Nuka
Nuka is de tweede slechterik uit De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots. Hij is de oudste zoon van Zira en de oudere broer van Vitani en Kovu. Zijn naam betekend 'geur of stank' in het Swahili. Nuka is zeer onstuimig en zoekt altijd manieren om zijn moeder Zira onder de indruk te brengen. Achtergrond Nuka is de oudste zoon van Zira. Nuka is duidelijk ouder dan Kovu en Vitani. Nuka verschijnt voor het eerst als tiener, terwijl Vitani en Kovu nog welpen zijn. Ergens tussen de gebeurtenissen van De Leeuwenkoning en De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots, werd Nuka verbannen samen met de andere buitenstaanders, vanwege het feit dat ze trouw bleven aan Scar. Nuka wordt verwaarloost, door Zira, dit in het voordeel van Kovu. Scar's gekozen opvolger. Fysieke verschijning Nuka heeft schurft en is blijkbaar besmet met termieten (dit is te wijten aan het leven in een termieten heuvel). Nuka heeft een donker bruine vacht en zwarte manen. Verder draagt Nuka zijn voorste klauwen nooit opgevouwen. Ze zijn altijd zichtbaar. Dit is een eigenschap gezien bij alle buitenstaanders. Te oordelen naar de dikte van zijn manen, is Nuka ongeveer een jaar een half oud. Ondanks het feit dat hij ouder is dan Kovu, lijken zijn manen, niet zo dik te worden als bij andere leeuwen, dat in de echte wereld wel het geval is. Persoonlijkheid Nuka is een beetje neurotisch, laf en wat dom. Nuka heeft een beetje een opgeblazen imago, een voorbeeld hiervan is dat Nuka beweerd dat hij de sterkste en slimste is. Nuka heeft een beetje een minderwaardigheid- complex richting Kovu, dit omdat Kovu de favoriet is van hun moeder. Nuka is wat onzeker en gebruikt zijn egoïsme, als afweer mechanisme. Nuka houd ervan om zijn moeder te behagen, zodat hij aandacht kan krijgen van Zira. Deze pogingen om zijn moeder te behagen lijden uiteindelijk tot zijn ondergang. Dit maakt hem tot een complex karakter in de film. Daarnaast heeft Nuka een beetje mentale en emotionele instabiliteit. Voordat hij samen met Vitani een groot deel van het Koningsland in brand steekt roept hij nog "Wow vuur". Dit vuur was een deel van Zira's plan om Kovu te laten infiltreren in Simba's troep. Nuka beschikt over een sarcastische kant. Zoals het sarcastisch roepen naar Kovu "Their have you the Chosen one". Naar het einde toe, heeft Nuka moet genoeg om achter Simba aan te gaan. Nuka doet dit in een poging om Simba te vermoorden, Nuka faalt hierin en sterft aan zijn verwondingen, nadat enkele takken van een dam op hem neerkomen. Verschijningen ''De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots We zien Nuka voor het eerst verschijnen als 'tiener' bij hem thuis in ''Het Buitenland. Nuka heeft op dat punt ruzie met zijn jongere zus Vitani, de ruzie gaat over Kovu vanwege het feit dat Nuka eigenlijk op Kovu moest letten. Het blijkt dat Nuka, Kovu toch alleen heeft gelaten desondanks het bevel van zijn moeder. Er wordt gesuggereerd dat het vaak gebeurd dat hij Kovu alleen laat. Nuka verteld over zijn jaloezie, over het feit dat Kovu, Scar's gekozen erfgenaam is en hij niet. Hij neemt zich voor om te vertellen aan zijn moeder dat hij de erfgenaam zou moeten zijn van Scar. Dit omdat hij de oudste is. Nuka trekt zich snel terug, wanneer hij de woedende blik van zijn moeder ziet en hem uitscheld vanwege het feit dat hij niet op Kovu lette zoals afgesproken. Nuka kijkt dan toe wanneer Zira een plan maakt om Kovu dicht bij Kiara (Simba's dochter), te brengen, zodat Kovu, Simba kan vermoorden. Dan prijst Zira, Kovu voor zijn genialiteit. Nuka kreunt van walging en Zira gromt naar hem. Nuka mompelt vervolgens vol walging "Chosen one". Nuka zijn volgende verschijning is als jongvolwassenen. We zien hem wandelen op het olifantenkerkhof samen met Vitani. Vitani en Nuka's deel in het plan van hun moeder, is het veroorzaken van wild vuur, wanneer Kiara voor het eerst op jacht gaat. Het plan van Zira is dat Kovu, Kiara redt van het vuur, zodat Kovu zich kan infiltreren in de troep van Simba. Het plan is succesvol, Kovu redt Kiara van het wild vuur en kan mee terug keren naar De Koningsrots Nuka gaat mee met zijn moeder, zodat ze Kovu kunnen bespioneren. Dan zien ze, dat Kovu en Kiara een gesprek hebben. Nuka is woedend wanneer hij ziet dat Kovu geen poging doet op Kiara te doden. Maar zijn moeder snoert hem de mond en zegt hem dat het goed is dat Kiara en Kovu closer worden. Dit zorgt ervoor dat de buitenstaanders hun doel sneller kunnen bereiken: het doden van Simba. Wanneer Kovu begint te twijfelen aan het plan van Zira, vergezelt Nuka de buitenstaanders als een deel van een hinderlaag, in een poging Simba te vermoorden. Zira beveelt om aan te vallen, Simba wordt in het nauw gedreven en klimt een dam op. Kovu negeert het bevel van zijn moeder, om Simba te doden. Dan klimt Nuka de dam op en roept tegen zijn moeder. "Ik doe het voor jouw moeder en ik doe het voor mezelf." Dit is mijn moment van glorie!". '' Als Nuka de enkel van Simba grijpt, glijd Nuka uit en er vallen dan verschillende takken op hem en Nuka wordt verpletterd. Kovu rent naar voren om Nuka uit te graven, maar wordt opzij geduwd door Zira, die het klusje afmaakt. Nuka bezwijkt aan zijn verwondingen en sterft. Zira geeft Kovu de schuld van de dood van Nuka, en krapt Kovu in zijn gezicht wat er voor zorgt dat Kovu nu een litteken heeft aan zijn rechteroog. De Leeuwenwacht Nuka, verschijnt samen met Vitani, Kovu en hun moeder Zira als gastrol, in ''De Leeuwenwacht. We zien Nuka voor thumb|300px|Nuka in "Leeuwen Van Het Buitenland"het eerst als hij Jasiri (hyena) aan het aanvallen is en haar zegt dat ze moet wegblijven, bij de waterpoel van Het Buitenland, maar wordt tegengehouden door Kion, die net is gearriveerd. Als Zira Kion vraagt om zijn kracht te gebruiken, op een wolk en zo regen doet ontstaan, maakt dit Nuka bang. Kort erna begint hij Jasiri terug op te drijven, maar hij wordt tegengehouden door Zira's stem. Nuka probeert vervolgens, Kion aan te vallen zodra de tiener te horen krijgt van zijn moeder dat Kion, zijn Brul niet kan gebruiken op andere leeuwen, maar wordt opzij gegooid nadat Kion hem ontwijkt. Als de rest van "De Leeuwenwacht" arriveert om Kion te helpen, vraagt Nuka advies aan Zira. De Buitenstaanders maken zich klaar om aan te vallen, maar Kion is sneller en gebruikt zijn brul, zodra hij te horen krijgt van Bunga, dat Scar zijn macht verloor nadat hij de kracht gebruikte om zijn Leeuwenwacht te vernietigen. Nuka is verward als hij dit te horen krijgt. Kort erna worden alle Buitenstaander, naar de termietenheuvel gekatapulteerd door Kion (behalve Kovu) *Het verhaal speelt zich af te midden van De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots (1998) Trivia *In sommige boeken van De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots wordt Nuka genoemd als tweede in rang om het bevel te voeren. Het is onduidelijk of dit nu waar is, of niet. In de film zien we meer dat Vitani, de tweede in rang is. *Nuka's manen schommelen in de film tussen zwart en donkerbruin, waar zijn baardje altijd zwart blijft *Nuka is de enige in de film naast Zira, die Simba wilt doden als wraak voor het doden van Scar (Scar is echter niet gedood door Simba, maar door de hyena's in de eerste film) *Zira geeft veel om zowel Nuka, Kovu als Vitani, maar was te gefocust op Kovu, zodat Kovu, Simba kon vermoorden, waardoor ze minder aandacht gaf aan Nuka *Nuka en Kiara hebben nooit contact met elkaar gehad, omdat Nuka in de film een van de slechteriken is Universum en:Nuka es:Nuka it:Nuka pl:Nuka pt:Nuka pt-br:Nuka ru:Нука Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots personages Categorie:De Leeuwenwacht personages Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Leeuwen Categorie:Schurken